Devil May Cry: Scarlet Bullets
by Anime and Games
Summary: A younger Dante is an aspiring Devil Hunter and as Tony Redgrave, a skilled mercenary and detective. His latest job takes him to Butei High to find a serial killer where he meets the hotheaded genius detective, Aria H. Kanzaki. How will this affect his job? Will the descendant of Sherlock Holmes like her new Watson? Find out on this crazy adventure! Let's rock!
1. This is my kind of rain!

Devil May Cry: Scarlet Bullets.

Chapter one: This is my kind of rain!

"Ever wonder what it would be like if a girl fell from the sky? Well, don't bother, it's a huge pain in the ass, because I didn't get the smokin' hot princess or the ditzy alien with an impressive rack, no I got a psycho bitch with the body of a kid that wants to blow holes through me, not the kind of blowing I wanted from a girl if you catch my drift. Anyways, enough with the dirty jokes and back to the story, looks like this girl is gonna be a hell of allot harder than any demon I've fought, but what can I do? Let's rock baby!"

It was a bright and sunny day at Tokyo city and a white haired young man, about sixteen years old dressed in a brown blazer, black pants and a white button up shirt with a tie, he carried with him a large guitar case and he was walking on the sidewalk with a bored expression on his face.

"I get a job before I name my shop." The white haired man smiled. "It was nice of Enzo to fly me all the way to Japan."

"Hey there Dante!" A heavyset man wearing sunglasses and a hat approached him. "Nice outfit!"

"Look, I get dragging me all the way to Japan, but what's with this stupid getup?" Dante was visibly annoyed by his own attire. "And what's the deal sending me to school anyway? Got an answer, Enzo?"

"You're a student, remember?" Enzo smiled. "Butei Highschool student, Tony Redgrave."

"Well, at least you didn't give me a made up Japanese name." Dante gave Enzo a cocky smile. "I'd suck at the whole "Mysterious transfer student" act."

"Didn't you spend four years here?" Enzo asked curiously. "You know, after the attack?"

"Yeah, my Dad's friend was a monk, so I was living at some shrine." Dante said. "Go figure, a guy like me living with a bunch of priests and one really clingy girl." He smiled. "Didn't last long though, I ran away and joined a merry band of mercenaries."

"You'd stick out like a sore thumb!" Enzo laughed. "Anyways, your job is to capture the Butei Killer."

"I said I turned down the job, didn't I?" Dante sighed.

"Seven Million Dollars, Dante!" Enzo was shocked and excited. "Of course I had to put my foot down!"

"Whatever…" Dante shrugged. "I'll make an exception just this once, but I don't kill humans, got that?"

"Yeah I got it" Enzo sighed. "You should change your look for this mission!" He smiled.

"For the last time, I'm not dying my hair black and getting a damn Fauxhawk!" Dante was getting very annoyed.

"You're the boss!" Enzo smiled as he handed Dante a piece of paper with the directions to the Butei High School dorms. "Now excuse me while I check into a fancy hotel!" He ran off laughing like an excited child.

"Spending the reward money already?" Dante sighed. "At least wait till we're paid you greedy old fart."

* * *

Dante read from the paper and headed to the dorms, as soon as he got there, he took the elevator to the tenth floor and he entered his room, it was a modest looking room with a kitchen, bathroom and a bedroom.

"Home sweet home." Dante sat on the couch and put his feet up on the table. "Now to order some pizza" He was about to pick up the phone when he heard a ring on the doorbell.

"E-excuse me." A sixteen-year-old girl with black hair and blue eyes was standing outside the door. "I saw your white hair and I thought I've seen you before…"

"Well that's creepy… but I don't wanna be a douche." Dante thought to himself as he walked to the door and opened it.

"H-hi…" The black haired girl looked at Dante and when she saw his face, she was shocked. "I-it's you!"

"Look, every guy wants a stalker, but now's not the time." Dante took a closer look at the black haired girl and he was very surprised. "Oh crap…"

"Dante!" The black haired girl smiled and tears started to form in her eyes. "It's really you!" She hugged him so hard that they both fell on the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dante struggled. "My name's Tony Redgrave!"

"Are you trying to hide from me?" The black haired girl's eyes showed a dull but murderous expression and a killer aura surrounded her.

"N-Not at all!" Dante panicked. "Damn she's still scary as hell!" He thought to himself. "Nice to see you again, Shirayuki."

"Dante?" Shirayuki cried into his chest. "Why did you leave the shrine?!"

"Crap, I better think of something fast! I can't tell her I left to join a bunch of mercenaries!" Dante thought to himself. "I wanted to make sure the demons didn't come after you guys for letting me live with you." Dante said.

"You could have at least told me!" Shirayuki cried more her tears drenched Dante's shirt. "I was so worried…and I missed you so much!"

"She bought it!" Dante thought to himself and smiled. "Don't worry! I'm not leaving for a while!"

"I'm so glad!" Shirayuki smiled. "Because if you left me again." Her eyes turned dull and her murderous aura returned. "I don't know what I'd do."

"Women are scarier than demons…" Dante sighed.

* * *

That night, Dante and Shirayuki reconnected, the next day, he was ready to go to school on a motorcycle he rented.

"Well that sucked." Dante sighed as he left the building. "I haven't even started and I'm already stressed out." He walked over to his motorcycle and drove it to the street.

"Attention, there's a bomb strapped on your motorcycle." A voice coming from a remote controlled scooter with an Uzi and a megaphone strapped on it spoke. "If you decrease your speed it will explode."

"Lemme guess…Ashton Kutcher's waiting for me in the bushes, getting ready to say I've been punked?" Dante gave a cocky smile. "Well, that little pistol won't be enough to kill me!" Dante jumped off the motorcycle and took his sword out of his guitar case, the sword had a skull and ribcage motiff. "Meet Rebellion!" He jumped several feet into the air and dodged the explosion and he brought Rebellion's blade down on the scooter and cut it in half.

Just as Dante cut it down, several more appeared to surround him and they opened fire.

"Well, you aren't demons…but I guess I could use a little workout!" Dante smirked and he tossed Rebellion up into the air and he took out his two handguns, a silver and a black one. "Let's get to work, Ebony and Ivory!" He shot down most of the armed scooters with Ebony and Ivory and fired the bullets at machine gun speed. "Bingo!" He smirked as he returned his guns to their holsters and caught his sword.

On a nearby building, a pink haired girl with red eyes, pigtails and a petite figure was watching Dante's fight.

"I found someone to help me." The pink haired girl smiled, but then she noticed more armed scooter, this time with grenade launchers, headed for Dante. "I have to do something!" She jumped off the building and opened her parachute and flew to where he was.

Back to Dante and the scooters.

"Good with guns." Dante looked at the wrecked scooters. "But you suck once I get close enough." He smirked and saw the pink haired girl fly out of the building. "Well this is my kind of rain!"

An armed scooter fired a grenade at Dante.

"Look out!" The pink haired girl flew straight at Dante and knocked him away from the explosion as she fell on him.

* * *

Some time later, Dante and the pink haired girl were at a warehouse, both of them unconscious.

"A girl falls from the sky and I'm now stuck at a warehouse…just my crappy luck." Dante sighed, but then he noticed that the pink haired girl's shirt was up and he could see her bra. "Woah! Looks like my luck just improved!" Dante looked at the nametag on her uniform. "Aria H. Kanzaki eh?" He smiled then noticed that she was wearing a push up bra. "And there goes my luck again… why couldn't she be more busty?"

"Y-you pervert!" Aria woke up and saw that her shirt was open and that Dante was looking right at her bra. "You ungrateful weirdo molester!" She started to pound on his head.

"Slow down babe!" Dante said to the angry Aria. "Just relax, I won't do any weird things to kids." He smiled.

"Get down!" Aria pushed Dante down as the armed scooters shot at them. "They're shooting ten rounds per second!"

"Pushing me down already, huh?" Dante smirked. "Sorry, but a date with you means a date with Chris Hansen."

"Pervert!" Aria blushed. "I'm not a kid! I'm a second year student!" She took out her handguns, which where quite similar to Ebony and Ivory and she shot at the armed scooters.

"Whatever." Dante stood up.

"You'll get shot!" Aria stared at Dante. "Don't be an idiot!"

"Don't worry about me, Princess." Dante said in a mocking tone and put his finger on Aria's lips, causing her to blush. "I'll handle this." Dante stepped out of the warehouse and confronted the armed scooters as they fired rounds of bullets and grenades. "You have to be the most ridiculous things I've ever fought." He smirked. "I'll make this quick, I want to go home and order a pizza." He took out Ebony and Ivory and shot at the armed scooters at machine gun speeds "Smokin'!" He tossed Ebony up into the air "Sick!" He took out Rebellion and performed "Drive" sending three explosive slashes at the remaining armed scooters, shattering them. "Style!" He gave a cocky smile and walked away from the explosion.

"This doesn't mean I owe you!" Aria was trying to hide how amazed she was. "I could've beaten those toys myself!"

"Whatever." Dante sighed.

"You still sexually harassed me!" Aria blushed in anger as she remembered Dante looking at her breasts. "You took my shirt off and tried to grope me!"

"I'm not into jailbait." Dante smirked. "Maybe in five years, I'll ask you out on a date." He joked. "And what the hell is there to grope?" He looked at Aria's chest.

"You jerk!" Aria was red with anger." I'll blow holes through you!" She took out her handguns and started shooting at Dante. "I'm sixteen!"

"Hey! I'm the one who should be shooting prematurely!" Dante smirked and waited for the bullets to align before cutting them in half with Rebellion. "But, that's only if the babe's hot enough!"

"First you molest me then you call me unattractive?!" Aria took two hidden Kodachi swords out of her back. "Die!" She charged at Dante.

"Sweet dreams, princess." Dante smirked and pulled Aria into a kiss as she got near him.

"That was…" Aria blushed and she fainted.

"Hah!" Dante laughed and walked off. "Works every time!"

* * *

Dante finally made it to class.

"That was fun!" Dante smiled as he opened the door. "Looks like my job's not so boring after all."

"I want to sit next to him!" Aria pointed at Dante.

"Of all the…damn my life sucks." Dante sighed.

"The new guy's already got Aria!" A male student smiled. "You can have my seat." He said to Aria. "You're welcome, newbie!" He smiled at Dante.

"Then the seat next to Tony will go to Aria." The female teacher smiled.

"That's not the best idea in the world." Dante objected.

"You k-k-kissed me!" Aria blushed and glared at Dante. "That means you're mine!"

"You two are dating!" A blonde girl with twintails exclaimed excitedly.

"She's not exactly my type." Dante shrugged. "You on the other hand." He smirked teasingly at the blonde girl.

"Oh, my" The blonde girl blushed. "Riko is all excited now!"

"Why you!" Aria was angry and jealous, she took out her handguns and fired them. "Relationships are pointless!"

"No arguments here." Dante smiled.

"You jerk!" Aria blushed angrily and shot at Dante.

"What the hell!?" Dante was annoyed. "I was agreeing with you!"

* * *

Later that day, Dante was in his apartment, lying down on the couch with a magazine on his face.

"Well that was a crazy first day." Dante sighed. "Demons are allot easier than school." He then heard a ring on the doorbell.

"Open up!" Aria started to bang on the door.

"Hello, pizza guy?" Dante opened the door. "No olives this time, right?"

"Hey!" Aria, carrying a roller bag stared at Dante.

"You're not the pizza guy." Dante tried to close the door.

"Don't close the door on me!" Aria pushed Dante aside and entered his room.

"Look, I get it, I'm a good kisser, but that's all you're gonna get." Dante smirked mockingly.

"Shut up!" Aria blushed and she pointed at Dante." Listen up, Tony Redgrave, I've decided that you're going to become my slave!" She smiled.

"Well, looks like my rotten luck with women's gotten worse…" Dante sighed. "I actually miss those demon bastards…"

* * *

Elsewhere at a secret location, a man with long silver hair in a black suit was having an important discussion with young man with bandages covering his face and wielding a sheathed O-Katana.

"What do you need now, Vlad?" The bandaged man asked.

"You're brother is at Butei High School" Vlad said. "Isn't that interesting, Gilver…or should I call you Vergil?"

"I'll take his amulet and my rightful power." Gilver said.

"You are one of the IU's top assassins." Vlad smiled. "And Jeanne's childhood friend."

"Thank you for staging the "Accident" that took Vergil's life." Gilver nodded. " With that…I have no more obligation to her family."

"I trust your skills." Vlad smiled at Gilver.

"I will use my name again…when I fight Dante." Gilver left the room.

* * *

Author's note: My newest story is done! This takes place before DMC3 and I added some things to Dante's backstory! This story takes place in the same universe as my other story, Rosario of Sorrow and there will be a crossover arc where Vlad's relation to Soma is explained! I made Dante extra cocky since he's a teenager here and I'm looking forward to DmC!


	2. My name's not Watson!

Devil May Cry: Scarlet Bullets

Chapter two: My name's not Watson!

Dante was at his apartment, still dumbfounded by Aria's strange announcement.

"Slave?" "Dante shrugged. "Sorry, but BDSM isn't my thing."

"I won't hear any objections!" Aria yelled at Dante. "You're the one I've been looking for this whole time!"

"At least buy me flowers first." Dante joked. "But seriously, I've already heard that today." He remembered Shirayuki's murderous expression. "That's gonna give me nightmares."

"If you don't agree to be my slave…" Aria pointed at her roller bag. "I'll stay here until you agree!"

"Fine, fine." Dante sighed. "Just turn around for a bit, I gotta change."

"F-Fine!" Aria blushed and turned around.

"Works like a charm." Dante smirked as he climbed out the window. "See ya later princess." He thought to himself as he climbed down.

"A-are you done yet?" Aria blushed and turned around, only to see that the window was wide open and that Dante was gone. "Tony, you jerk!" She yelled out in anger. "I'll blow holes through you!"

* * *

Dante made his way to the Hotel where Enzo was staying; he entered the building and took the elevator all the way to the top floor.

"Top floor, huh?" Dante sighed. "This is definitely coming out of my pay…" He knocked on the door. "Open up you fat bastard!"

"Dante?" Enzo opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I've got a little infestation problem in my place." Dante said as he thought of the angry Aria. "Mind if I crash here?"

"Sure thing, make yourself at home." Enzo opened the door, the hotel room was a two floored penthouse complete with it's own pool, expensive furniture and a wall sized television.

"Funny such a fancy place costs you an arm and a leg." Dante was annoyed at Enzo's big spending. "But it's my arm and my leg!" Dante remembered the attempt on his life earlier.

"Don't sweat it!" Enzo laughed. "When this job is over, we can buy the hotel!"

"Whatever." Dante sat on the couch with his feet up on the table. "Well, since it's your credit card." He smirked. "I'm not holding back on room service."

"That's the spirit!" Enzo laughed. "Live it up!"

"Hello room service?' Dante picked up the phone. "I'd like to order your most expensive pizza and strawberry sundae." He smirked at Enzo. "Gold shavings and all, charge it to Enzo Ferino."

"Woah!" Enzo was frightened. "Don't get carried away!"

"You said live it up, right?" Dante gave Enzo a cocky smile.

* * *

Back at Dante's dorm room, Aria was sulking on the couch.

"Stupid Tony…" Aria was very angry at him. "No one escapes me!"

"I heard a noise" A petite green haired girl knocked on the door. "Aria? What are you doing in Mr. Redgrave's room?"

"Reki!"Aria smiled. "Perfect timing!"

"What do you need?" Reki asked.

"Can you track down Tony?" Aria asked happily.

"I'll see what I can do…" Reki answered in a cold tone and she picked up her Dragunov sniper rifle.

* * *

Dante and Enzo were both enjoying the room service Dante had ordered.

"So you were attacked this morning?" Enzo asked as he took a slice of pizza.

"Yeah, by a bunch of scooters with Uzi's strapped on them." Dante sighed. "That part was easy, the problem was the girl that "rescued" me."

"Ah, so you met a girl?" Enzo grinned. "Was she a knockout?"

"Only in the sense that she actually knocked me out." Dante was annoyed. "She has the body of a ten year old."

"Finding love in the cradle, huh?" Enzo laughed as he took a bite out of his slice.

"That's not funny you tubby fuck!" Dante snapped.

"What's her name?" Enzo asked curiously.

"It's Aria H. Kanzaki." Dante deadpanned. "The girl that scares me more than any demon."

"I've heard of her, the genius descendant of Sherlock Holmes." Enzo said. "How'd you get someone like that interested in you?"

"By walking under tunnel of ladders, breaking everything in a house of mirrors, spilling the biggest salt shaker and seeing a whole damn group of black cats." Dante shrugged. "Doesn't help that my clingy childhood friend found me on my first day."

"Should've gotten the black fauxhawk." Enzo laughed.

"That's not my style!" Dante laughed as well.

"So you're the current Holmes's new Watson, huh?" Enzo smiled.

"That has got to be the worst nickname you have ever given me…" Dante was very annoyed.

"Just chill out, Watson." Enzo laughed.

"You're lucky this pizza's so good." Dante took a bite out of his slice of pizza. "My name's not Watson!"

"Yeah, well worth it's price tag!" Enzo finished his slice.

"What the?" Dante saw a red dot on Enzo's chest. "Get down!"

"What the hell!?" Enzo got down and covered his head with his hands.

"Did they strap guns onto planes now? Dante took out Ebony.

"There you are Tony!" Aria shot a grappling hook gun from the other building and it broke right through the window of Enzo's hotel room.

"Aria?!" Dante was shocked.

"You're not getting away from me this time!" Aria jumped through the window and into the hotel room.

"Is this her?!" Enzo cowered on the ground.

"Yeah it is." Dante sighed. "How the hell did you find me?" He looked at Aria.

"Reki helped track you down!" Aria was furious at Dante. "You are the most insensitive jerk I have ever met!"

"Yeah, I get that allot." Dante was getting annoyed. "Why the hell are you stalking me like this?!"

"Because I've chosen you as my slave!" Aria exclaimed angrily. "I can't have you running away!"

"Then I'll drive away." Dante deadpanned.

"I won't let you!" Aria grabbed Dante's arm.

"Look, you're not exactly my type." Dante struggled.

"Then what kind of girl is your type?!" Aria blushed angrily.

"Blonde, busty and naughty." Dante joked. "Kinda like that chick from class." He remembered Riko. "I wouldn't mind being her slave." He smirked.

"Y-y-you bastard!" Aria was getting angry and jealous and she shot at Dante.

"Chill!" Dante dodged the bullets. "I was just messin' with ya!"

"You say you'll date me and you even kiss me!" Aria blushed and she kept shooting at Dante. "And you have the nerve to say I'm not your type."

"What the hell did you do?!" Enzo hid under a table, frightened. "Fix this!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Dante glared at Enzo and held Aria's arms. "Fine I take it back!" He sighed. "One messed up part of me finds you attractive."

"Prove it!" Aria blushed angrily.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Dante was annoyed.

"K-k-kiss me!" Aria blushed and closed her eyes.

"I'll pass." Dante shrugged. "Relationship's aren't my style."

"Relationships are pointless!" Aria looked away. "But as my slave…you have to do as I say!" She blushed.

"Make up your damn mind!" Dante gave Aria a confused and annoyed look.

"Just kiss me already!" Aria held Dante by the collar and she blushed as she puckered her lips. "Or I'll blow holes through you!"

"Wow!" Enzo laughed. "You sure like em' young!"

"Spot the similarities between my fat Italian friend and Swiss cheese in 3…2…1" An annoyed Dante pointed Ebony at Enzo.

"Alright!" Enzo panicked and waved his arms. "I take it back!"

"Fine." Dante sighed. "Close your eyes princess."

"J-just do it already!" Aria blushed and closed her eyes, expecting a kiss.

"See ya at school!" Dante gave Aria a cocky smile. "Trickster!" He "tricked" warping out of the room in a red blur and he appeared in front of the elevator.

"Tony!" Aria opened her eyes to see that Dante was in front of the elevator. "You jerk! She chased after him. "You won't get away from me!"

"Let's finish off our date some other time." Dante gave Aria a cocky smile before the elevator closed.

"Now I have to pay for the repairs!" Enzo yelled as he looked at the wrecked windows and bullet marks.

* * *

The next morning at Butei High School, Dante was asleep on his desk and Riko was staring at him with a smile on her lips.

"Good morning Tony!" Riko stood up and walked towards the sleeping Dante.

"So you like it rough eh?" Dante was talking in his sleep. "Suit yourself babe."

"Having a naughty dream?" Riko smirked at Dante and blushed.

"Get over here." Dante grabbed Riko's arm in his sleep.

"Riko is so excited right now." She blushed and smiled playfully and she got closer to Dante.

"Hey!" Aria entered the classroom. "What the hell is going on here?!" She glared jealously at Dante and Riko.

"Huh?" Dante woke up and he saw that he was holding a blushing Riko and that Aria was glaring angrily at him.

"Don't stop now." Riko smiled playfully and wrapped her arms around Dante's neck.

"Maybe next time." Dante smirked at Riko. "The things I do aren't really safe for work."

"You pervert molester!" Aria yelled jealously at Dante. "You kissed me and you're flirting with another girl!"

"Relax." Dante deadpanned. "It's not like we're dating or anything."

"Aww, little Aria's jealous." Riko teased.

"R-relationships are pointless!" Aria blushed angrily.

"So I can have Tony, right?" Riko smiled.

"No!" Aria was enraged. "He's my slave!"

"I'm sure he'd want someone much more attractive than you!" Riko was getting annoyed. "You flat chested midget!"

"I'll blow holes through you!" Aria took out her handguns.

"Hang on, I have a call." Dante picked up his cellphone. "Yo, what's up?"

"Great news Dante." Enzo said excitedly over the phone. "Our client offered to pay for the damages to the hotel if we deal with a demon infestation!"

"Well, I have to get out of this pinch somehow." Dante looked at Aria and Riko arguing over him.

"Great!" Enzo smiled excitedly. "Be there in ten minutes."

"As much as I love a good catfight, I gotta run." Dante climbed out the window. "Adios, babes!" He smirked as he jumped off the window.

* * *

At a secret location, Vlad and Gilver were discussing their latest plans.

"Your brother seems to be causing quite the stir at Butei High, he's been failing all my classes." Vlad sighed.

"Dante's always been lazy and unmotivated." Gilver nodded.

"Someone like that is the son of the legendary Sparda?" Vlad asked in a doubtful tone.

"Don't underestimate him, when he's set on something…he becomes quite dangerous." Gilver glared at Vlad.

"You know him far better than I do." Vlad smiled.

"My instincts tell me he's headed for an abandoned building… I'll go test him." Gilver raised his O-Katana.

"Can't you just take his amulet?" Vlad asked.

"It's pointless if he's weak…" Gilver said. "I have to earn it in fair combat."

"That reminds me, I've selected your mission partner." Vlad smiled.

"I already told you, I work alone." Gilver was annoyed at Vlad.

'She's someone you know." Vlad gave Gilver a mocking smile.

"Don't tell me…" Gilver wore a worried and annoyed expression.

"You're a horrible person." Vlad laughed. "Faking your death and leaving your fiancé all alone to mourn you."

"You bastard…" Gilver gripped his O-Katana.

"You're partner is Jeanne d'Arc" Vlad smirked. "Consider this to be extended identity hiding training."

"How bothersome…" Gilver sighed. "I accept your challenge."

* * *

After Vlad and Gilver concluded their conversation, a silver haired woman clad in armor, wielding a large sword approached Gilver.

"So you're my partner?" The silver haired woman called out to Gilver.

"Yes…" He turned around. "My name is Gilver."

"I'm Jeanne d'Arc the 30th" She replied coldly.

"Our mission will start soon." Gilver said as he walked towards the door.

"Why are you a member of the IU?" Jeanne asked curiously.

"I want nothing more than power… and they offer me the means to it." Gilver replied. "What's yours?"

"Revenge…" Jeanne's expression darkened. "The IU told me they'd find Vergil's killer if I helped…I'll avenge my fiancé at all costs!"

"Just don't get in my way…" Gilver walked away.

"Vergil…" Jeanne held a small silver necklace with an angelic wing pattern with an emerald close her. "I'll find your killer." She wore a sad and hateful expression.

"This will be a challenge…whatever… as long as I can claim my rightful power." Gilver thought of Dante's amulet. "I will surpass our father."

* * *

Dante was running to the location Enzo had given him.

"A chance to get away from that hormonal warzone and some demons to kill" Dante smirked. "Today's a great day!" He suddenly heard a ring on his phone. "I guess I have to check my text messages, phones are such a pain." He checked his inbox only to see that he had over 30 unread messages sent by Shirayuki. "Crap…I'm in trouble."

"Hurry up Dante!" Enzo was driving a cheap rent out car. "Get in."

"Right!" Dante jumped up into the air and landed on the seat. "I'm ready to kill some demons!" He smirked. "Some well deserved stress therapy."

"This is easy money for you!" Enzo laughed.

"Gotta love what you do, right?" Dante smirked.

* * *

At the Butei High girl's dormitory, Shirayuki was sending text messages to Dante one after another.

"Answer me Dante!" She yelled out in frustration. "You're not really living with another girl, right?" Her eyes became dull with a murderous expression and a killer aura surrounded her. "I'll punish any cheaters!"

* * *

Author's note: Dante's situation with Aria gets much worse and it doesn't help that he's always teasing her! Aria hates relationships but likes Dante and it confuses the hell out of him! Riko's as aggressive as ever and Vlad decides to test Vergil/Gilver. Next chapter Dante faces a group of demons and Gilver!

Now to answer my reviewers,

Guest

Thanks!

Guest

I'm glad you liked it! I'll be sure to keep it action packed and full of Dante's brand of comedy!


	3. Mr Mummy

Devil May Cry: Scarlet Bullets

Chapter three: Mr. Mummy

Enzo drove Dante to an abandoned building where they could hear the demonic roars from the outside.

"Time to get to work!" Dante grinned and pulled out Ebony and Ivory.

"Try not to wreck the building." Enzo panicked.

"Don't be such a buzzkill!" Dante jumped up in the air and crashed into the window, once he got in, he saw about twenty skeletal scythe wielding demons. "The exterminator's here!"

The demons started to gang up on Dante and they slashed at him.

"Sucks to be you guys!" Dante smirked and he fired Ebony and Ivory through the heads of four of the demons. "You caught me on a stressful week!"

The demons charged at Dante once more, this time they attacked him from all directions.

"The more the merrier!" Dante kicked down one of the demons and jumped on it like it was a surfboard. "Surfs up, you bony pricks!" He surfed on the grounded demon and shot at the rest of the demons.

Just when Dante thought he was done, a portal appeared and about ten more demons appeared, this time wearing red and fur coated garb.

"That's worst pimp getup I've ever seen!" Dante gave the demons a cocky smile. "Whatever…at least you got dressed for this crazy party!" Dante returned Ebony and Ivory to their holsters and he took out Rebellion. "Nice dance you got going on, mind if I cut in?" Dante waved Rebellion.

The demons jumped up into the air and they waved their scythes as they charged at Dante.

"Compared to what I go through." Dante remembered an angry Aria and a jealous Shirayuki. "You guys are smalltime!" He jumped into the air and performed "Round Tip" throwing Rebellion like a boomerang, slashing at several demons, before landing on the ground; he assaulted some of the demons with a barrage of punches and kicks. "The end?" He smirked as the demons turned into sand.

A larger demon, dressed in a cloak made of shadows, wielding a large scythe with a glowing blue blade appeared before him.

"Don't bet on it!" Dante caught Rebellion and pointed it at the demon. "You must be my therapist." He gave it a cocky smile. "Time to vent my frustrations on you!"

The demon let out a ghostly wail and it warped behind Dante and slashed at him with its scythe, cutting Dante's blazer in half.

"Dammit! Now I need a new coat!" Dante was annoyed. "Bulletproof my ass!" He took off what remained of his blazer and threw it aside. "You're going down, you hear me! Grim Rip-off!"

The demon ignored Dante and it warped around the room to confuse him.

"Aren't you a little old for a game of tag?" Dante smirked and he took out Ivory.

The demon warped around the room, waving its scythe and slashing at Dante.

"Tag, you're it." Dante smirked as he shot the demon between the eyes.

"Not bad, you've killed all the demons I've summoned." Gilver, who was watching from the distance, said as Dante finished off the demon, "Looks like you'll be a worthy opponent after all."

* * *

Enzo was waiting outside the building when he saw a now coatless Dante walk out.

"What took you so long!" Enzo called out to Dante.

"A party then a game of tag with my therapist, the Grim Rip-off." Dante laughed as he took a seat in the car.

"Where to?" Enzo asked. "Want me to drive you home?"

"Screw that." Dante deadpanned. "I have a bad feeling about that place now." He remembered all his unanswered text messages.

"Well, the hotel's not exactly safe either." Enzo shuddered as he remembered Aria's outburst.

"Drive me to the nearest diner." Dante smiled. "All that partying made me hungry."

"You got it!" Enzo drove. "How are you gonna spend the rest of your day?"

"Well." Dante smirked. "First I'm gonna have my phone exorcised, then I'll look for something to do until two in the morning." As Enzo was driving, Dante spotted a red leather trench coat for sale on a shop window. "Enzo! I just have to get that coat!"

"That thing?" Enzo gave Dante a confused look. "Whatever floats your boat." He drove to the shop.

* * *

Unknown to Dante and Enzo, Aria and Reki were tailing them.

"No one's ever gotten away from me!" Aria glared angrily.

"Tony Redgrave, huh?" Reki said in her usual calm tone. "I heard at sixteen, he's already known as one of the world's top freelancers."

"Yes!" Aria said. "His specialty is supernatural cases." She blushed angrily. "The perfect person to be my partner!"

* * *

Dante and Enzo entered the shop.

"How may I help you?" The shopkeeper greeted them.

"I'd like to buy that coat over there!" Dante pointed at the red leather trench coat on display.

"Ah, that thing?" The shopkeeper smiled. "I was going to throw it out, but I'll give you a bargain."

"How much?" Dante asked excitedly. "That badass coat really fits my style!"

"About twenty thousand yen." The shopkeeper smiled.

"Sold!" Dante put the coat on the counter.

"Enjoy your coat sir." The shopkeeper said as Dante paid him.

"Alright!" Dante tossed the coat up unto the air and he moved his arms into the sleeves and he looked at the mirror." Stylin'!" He gave his reflection a cocky smile.

"You look ridiculous!" Enzo laughed. "Nice coat and hair, teenaged Santa Claus!"

"Yeah?" Dante was annoyed. "Beats your street urchin getup, what are you supposed to be? Oliver Twist the later years?" He smirked. "With your size, looks like you got some more porridge!"

"Now that's just mean!" Enzo was annoyed at Dante's insult.

After getting their barbs in, Dante and Enzo both burst into laughter.

"So anyway." Dante laughed. "Know any good diners?"

"There's a place called Eric's downtown!" Enzo laughed and patted Dante's back. "Let's go!"

* * *

Just as Dante and Enzo drove there, Gilver was already seated alone at a booth in Eric's.

"The food here looks…boring." Gilver sighed; the rather plain and uninspired menu didn't really catch his attention.

"This place look's pretty good!' Dante smiled. "Leave it to a fat guy to find great food!"

"I'll let that slide!" Enzo smiled. "Let's order." He sat down.

"I'll have the strawberry sundae and a large sized pizza." Dante ordered from a waitress. "Every topping ya got, just no olives." He smirked. "And make it quick babe!"

"R-Right away sir!" The waitress blushed and walked to the counter.

"And I'll have a beer and two burgers!" Enzo yelled out.

"Dante's here…" Gilver stood up and walked towards Dante and Enzo's table.

"Get a load of this guy!" Dante gave Enzo a cocky smile as Gilver approached them. "Need anything, Mr. Mummy?"

"Tony Redgrave…" Gilver unsheathed his O-Katana and sliced the table in half. "I challenge you."

"Th-this guy looks serious!" Enzo cowered under another table.

"Looks like a certain mummy wants to be sent crying back to his pyramid." Dante gave Gilver a cocky smile as he stood up. "Get ready, cause I'm gonna choke you with your own bandages!"

"My name is Gilver." He spoke with the tone of a refined gentleman. "Show me your strength."

"Clear the middle of the diner." The owner of the diner , a middle aged man dressed in a bartender's uniform, wearing some kind of blindfold over his eyes ordered the waitress.

"Right away, Mr. Eric!" The waitress cleared the middle of the diner to give Dante and Gilver space to fight.

"This happens all the time." Eric sighed. "Butei, gangsters and mercenaries picking fights in my diner."

"Let's make this quick!" Dante took out Rebellion. "I have a pizza and a sundae coming."

"Don't disappoint me." Gilver entered an Iado stance and he gripped the handle of his O-Katana.

"Let's rock!" Dante's feet glided across the ground as he performed "Stinger" lunging Rebellion straight at Gilver.

"You shall die." Gilver dodged Dante's attack and he quickly unsheathed his O-Katana and slashed at him.

Dante moved to the side quickly to avoid Gilver's slash and he responded with his own.

Gilver parried Dante's Rebelion with his O-Katana, the friction between the two blades created several sparks, warped behind him and struck him with his O-Katana's scabbard.

"Looks like you've got some tricks up your sleeve!" Dante smirked as he recovered. "Let's get this show on the road!" He swung Rebellion at a high speed and performed "Dance Macabre" attacking Gilver with a barrage of slashes.

"You're not so bad yourself." Gilver carefully parried every one of Dante's slashes. "But this ends now." He sheathed his O-Katana and a purple aura started to emanate from it, he performed "Judgment Cut" sending a barrage of dark powered slashes that cut through the fabric of space.

"This party's getting' crazy!" Dante gave Gilver a battle crazed smirk and he revers gripped Rebellion, charging it with red demonic energy, he performed "Drive" sending three explosive slash waves at him.

When the force of Dante and Gilver's attacks collided, the resulting burst of energy blew all the chairs and tables away and it shattered the windows.

"Guess this doesn't cut it!" Dante placed Rebellion on his back and he took out Ebony and Ivory. "Time for a good old fashioned shooting match."

"A true warrior would reject such methods." Gilver sheathed his O-Katana and pulled out his double-barreled shotgun. "But this is a special case!"

"They're gonna burn down the whole diner!" Enzo panicked under his table.

"Settle down guys, I can tell you're evenly matched." Eric stood between Dante and Gilver. "There's a way to settle this without wrecking my diner and a way to pay off all the damages."

"He's gotta be joking!" Enzo said in a doubtful tone.

"Sounds cool!" Dante said, still pointing Ebony and Ivory at Gilver.

"Fine..." Gilver was still pointing his shotgun at Dante. "What is it?"

"An eating contest!" Eric smiled and took out a coin. "Winner of this coin toss gets to pick the food, call your side."

"Tails!" Dante grinned. "Getting head is great and all, but who doesn't chase after tail?"

"Heads..." Gilver said.

"Alright then!" Eric flipped the coin and it landed on the counter. "It's tails."

"Hell yeah!" Dante stood up in excitement. "I pick strawberry sundaes!"

"Damn…" Gilver thought to himself. "I can't stand sweet things…"

"Poor bandages is screwed." Enzo smiled.

"Good choice son" Eric smiled. "Time to prepare them!" Eric prepared two large strawberry sundaes. "The loser pays for the food and the damages."

"There's no way I could lose something like this!" Dante smirked at Gilver. "Thanks for the free sundaes."

"Don't get so cocky." Gilver pulled down part of his bandages to show his mouth.

"Ready?" Eric and the waitress placed about thirty strawberry sundaes on the counter. "Go!"

"Get ready to buy my dessert!" Dante grabbed a sundae and started eating it really fast. "Hit me with another one!" He smiled as he finished it quickly.

"Disgusting…" Gilver picked up his spoon and scooped up the sundae and put it in his mouth, the overpowering sweetness made him want to throw up, but for the sake of the game, he hid the fact. "Done." He said as he finished his sundae.

"What took you so long?" Dante smirked at Gilver, ten empty glasses were stacked up behind him.

"Challenging my gluttonous twin brother to an eating contest…" Gilver thought to himself as he took another sundae. "Not a wise move on my part." He grimaced as he took another bite. "How can anyone eat so much of this garbage?" As he finished, he reached for another one but there was none left.

"I win, Mr. Mummy!" Dante gave Gilver a cocky smile. "Now pay up!"

"Fine…" Gilver wrote Eric a sizable check to cover the damages and the food. "What the!?" He gagged. "I can't stand sweet things!" He ran into the bathroom to throw up.

"Nobody beats Tony Redgrave at a strawberry sundae eating contest!" Dante laughed as Gilver ran to the restroom.

"Nice one, kid!" Eric smiled. "You have good fighting skills and an iron stomach."

"What can I say?" Dante smirked. "When I love what I'm doing, I go all out!"

"Looking forward to seeing you around in my diner." Eric smiled as he wiped a glass clean.

"Your strawberry sundaes are definitely a keeper!" Dante smiled.

"Here." Eric placed a hot pizza over the table. "It's on the house, to celebrate my new patron." He smiled.

"Thanks buddy!" Dante took a slice.

"That was intense!" Enzo smiled. "But don't do scary shit like that again when I'm around!" He was annoyed.

"Get used to it!" Dante gave Enzo a cocky smile as he took a bite of his pizza.

"I have to get some sleep…" Gilver walked out of the diner.

"Can I stay here till two?" Dante asked. "I want to get back home when everyone's asleep."

"This is joint's always open." Eric smiled. "Got some home problems?"

"Let's just say between a clingy childhood friend and an angry stalker, I'm starring in the gritty reboot of Three's Company." Dante sighed.

"He's not kidding!" Enzo said. "That Aria chick almost destroyed my hotel room!"

"Aria, huh?" Eric said. "You must be her new Watson."

"I really wish people would stop calling me that." Dante was getting annoyed.

"You know she's crazy about you." Eric said as he cleaned more glasses. "The few times she's been here, she's always told me that she wants you to pay more attention to her."

"I always thought she was just plain crazy." Dante deadpanned. "But yeah… her crush is as obvious as her forehead."

"She's a little snobby and hotheaded, but she's a good kid." Eric smiled. "Don't play with her feelings."

"Relationships aren't my thing." Dante took another slice of pizza. "I'd take a ton of bullets and stab wounds before I deal with that crappy drama." He took a bite.

"I'm going ahead." Enzo yawned. "Night Dante!" He left the diner.

"See ya Chef Boyardee! " Dante smirked at Enzo.

"I hear you kid." Eric said. "But Aria's not the kind of girl who gives up." He smiled. "You'll be dating her in no time!"

"Doubt it." Dante deadpanned. "I'm into the blonde and busty type."

"Once you're in her sights." Eric laughed. "Any hope of escaping is crushed."

* * *

Dante and Eric talked until two in the morning and Dante left the diner and headed to his dorm room.

"Home sweet home." Dante opened the door to his room and turned on the lights.

"Where the hell were you!?" An angry Aria glared at Dante.

"How the hell did you get here?!" Dante was annoyed.

"I had a spare key made!" Aria yelled at Dante. "You're my slave, you can't be sneaking around behind my back!"

"Look, all I did was buy a coat and a few sundaes." Dante shrugged. "Quit acting like a suspicious wife!"

"R-r-relationships are pointless!" The word wife made Aria blush uncontrollably, especially since it was Dante that said it.

"I agree." Dante gave Aria a cocky smile. "But I wouldn't mind a little fling with Riko." He joked.

"You can't!" Aria pointed her handguns at Dante. "You're mine and mine alone!" She was very angry and jealous. "I'll blow holes through you if you even think about other girls!"

"Open up!' Shirayuki banged on the door; her killer aura seeped through the gaps. "You haven't answered any of my text messages!"

"Oh crap!" Dante checked his inbox and saw that he had well over 75 unread messages from Shirayuki.

"I'm going in!" Shirayuki's eyes grew dull with a murderous and jealous expression. "Are you really living with another girl?!" She cut through the door with her katana.

"I can explain all this!' Dante panicked. "I'm being stalked!"

"Stalked!?" Aria was very angry. "It's because you k-k-kissed me!" Aria blushed red.

"You kissed her?!" Shirayuki's dark and murderous aura spread throughout the entire room. "All cheaters must be punished!" She charged at Dante and Aria.

"Dark and gritty three's company alright!" Dante was frightened by Shirayuki's jealous rage.

* * *

Back at the IU secret base, Gilver returned in a disoriented and sickened state.

"Back already?" Jeanne asked curiously.

"Tony Redgrave is a formidable adversary indeed." Gilver remembered his fight and the sundae-eating contest.

"He must be if he gave you trouble." Jeanne commented. "Shall I assist you next time?"

"No." Gilver said in a serious tone. "This is my fight… I will win this no matter what."

"I have business with Tony as well." Jeanne objected. "I was told that he knows something about Vergil's killer…" Her expression darkened. "I'll defeat him… and I'll avenge the one I loved most."

"Love? How weak." Gilver thought to himself. "Might controls everything." He said to Jeanne. "Don't let your emotions distract you."

"How would you know?" Jeanne was getting irritated. "You've don't know what it's like...to lose someone you love."

"I've lost everything I've ever loved…" Gilver replied coldly. "Forgive me… Jeanne." He thought to himself.

* * *

Author's note: Dante fights some demons and he has a sparring match with Gilver, which ends on a hilarious note! Aria is as scary and Tsundere as ever and Dante has some explaining to do to Shirayuki! I used the DMC Novel for Dante and Gilver's fight and now he has his trademark coat! Next Chapter, we get a little info on Jeanne and Vergil's past! Oh, and I was thinking of giving Reki feelings for Vergil/Gilver instead of Dante.

Now to answer my reviewers,

RaptorFang5

Thanks! I'll try to keep them in character and I'll do my best!

Guest again

Don't worry! All this is still an opening act. Glad you liked it!

I got it from the DMC Novel

Riko's hostility with Aria was over Dante, nothing else at the moment

Safer Alexander

Thanks! I hope you liked the events in this chapter!

Tonyredgrave1999

Thanks! I'll inject as much of Dante's sense of humor as I can!

Sonicsucks12

Spidey will appear in a later story arc, don't worry, he'll get there!


	4. The Devil and The Knight

Devil May Cry: Scarlet Bullets

Chapter four: The Devil and The Knight.

It was a cold winter day in France eight years ago and a man in a pitch black suit walked into large mansion, accompanied by a eight year old boy with icy blue eyes and white hair with a gold amulet adorned with a red jewel, they entered the hallway and met with a Silver haired woman and her daughter, who stood behind her.

"This is Vergil." The man in the suit said. "You're the family who wanted to adopt him?"

"Yes." The silver haired woman smiled. "We've been expecting him."

"His mother was killed in a demon attack and his brother went missing." The man in the suit said. "Please take care of him."

"I will treat him like my own, Mr. Arikado." The silver haired woman smiled. "Jeanne, this is Vergil." She smiled at her daughter. "He'll be living with us from now on."

"H-hi…" Jeanne walked over to Vergil. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here…" Vergil answered.

"He's the son of Sparda, you know?" The silver haired woman smiled.

"You mean the hero?" Jeanne was amazed; she remembered the storybook her mother used to read to her about Sparda.

Vergil silently stood where he was, he was still in shock from the attack the claimed his mother's life.

"If you'll excuse me." Arikado left the mansion.

"Jeanne." The silver haired woman smiled. "Please take care of Vergil."

"Yes!" Jeanne smiled and she grabbed Vergil's arm.

"Huh?" Vergil looked at Jeanne with a confused expression.

* * *

Over the weeks, Vergil slowly started to warm up to Jeanne and her mother. It was Christmas Eve and they were outside playing in the snow.

"Vergil!" Jeanne smiled. "Look what I made!" She had just finished making a snowman.

"That's nice." Vergil smiled back at Jeanne and he looked at her snowman.

"Now watch this!" Jeanne used her power over ice to change the snowman's shape into Vergil's. "It's you!"

"And this is you." Vergil picked up a white rose and he handed it to Jeanne. "Because you're so beautiful."

"Th-thanks." Jeanne blushed as she accepted the rose from Vergil.

* * *

Later at night, Vergil was at the living room with Jeanne and her mother, in front of the fireplace and a nearby Christmas tree.

"Jeanne, Vergil, Merry Christmas." Jeanne's mother smiled at them.

"Thanks, Mother." Jeanne smiled happily.

"Thank you." Vergil smiled; he remembered the warmth he felt with his mother Eva and his twin brother Dante. "I wish this would never end…" He thought to himself.

"This is for you." Jeanne smiled and handed Vergil a gold-chained watch. "I hope you like it."

"I got something for you, too." Vergil handed Jeanne a small silver necklace with an angelic wing pattern, adorned with an emerald. "This was my mother's, it's supposed to keep you safe."

"It's beautiful…" Jeanne blushed and smiled. "I'll keep it with me forever."

* * *

Years passed, and Vergil and Jeanne grew up together, they were thirteen now, and they were both standing on the mansion's courtyard at night, overlooking the garden.

"You've been living with us for five years now." Jeanne smiled. "There's something I have to tell you…" She blushed and played with her fingers.

"I thought I had lost everything when my family was killed…" Vergil looked at Jeanne. "But I'm so glad I'm with you…my new family."

"Family…" Jeanne looked down sadly.

"What's wrong?" Vergil was concerned by Jeanne's sudden mood change.

"I won't accept being just family to you…." Jeanne walked over to Vergil and embraced him. "I love you." She blushed.

"Jeanne…" Vergil blushed as well; he was very shocked by her sudden confession. "I…" He hugged her as well. "I love you too" He smiled.

"R-really?" Jeanne blushed and smiled. "I'm so happy!" She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, expecting a kiss.

"You've given me back everything I've lost…of course I love you." Vergil smiled and he kissed Jeanne.

"Then it's decided!" Jeanne's mother walked in and surprised Jeanne and Vergil. "When you both come of age, you'll be married!"

"M-Mother!?" Jeanne pushed Vergil away in embarrassment.

"How long were you there?" Vergil asked, he was embarrassed as well.

"Long enough to see your confession." Jeanne's mother smiled.

"I-I don't mind…" Jeanne blushed and smiled. "If it's Vergil…I don't mind at all."

"Jeanne..." Vergil looked into her eyes.

"We're in love, right?" Jeanne blushed as she looked into Vergil's eyes as well. "So I don't mind marrying you."

"Then I'll protect you for the rest of my life." Vergil smiled at Jeanne.

"We can name our first son." Jeanne paused for a bit, blushing. "Nero..."

* * *

A few weeks later, Vergil was walking alone in the forest when he suddenly heard demonic voices.

"Son of Sparda!" The voice echoed menacingly in his head. "Anyone who harbors that traitor's seed is an enemy of the demon world.

"Come out!" Vergil unsheathed his O-Katana. "I'll use Yamato on you!"

"What can a mere half-breed do against us?!" A demonic voice laughed.

"Sparda's eldest son couldn't even protect his family!" Another one mocked Vergil.

"Weakling, powerless weakling!" The voices got louder as a large demon with several hundred eyes and tentacles appeared before Vergil.

"W-who are you?!" Vergil stepped back and raised Yamato.

"I am the demon lord Belveul!" The demon lord spoke in several different voices. "I'll take everything you hold dear, Heir of Sparda!" He shot beams of demonic energy at Vergil.

"I won't let you!" Vergil thought of Jeanne and her mother and he charged at Belveul.

"Power is everything, boy!" Belveul laughed and he sharpened his tentacles and tried to stab Vergil. "Since you're so weak." He laughed as his eyes glowed. "I'll destroy your new loved ones slowly as you watch!"

"I…!" Vergil was enraged; he remembered his mother's sacrifice. "I'll kill you!" He cut down Belveul's tentacles quickly with Yamato.

"You weak half-breed!" Belveul wrapped his one of his tentacles around Vergil's wrist, crushing it. "Sparda could have saved you and your family, had he not abandoned his power!' He said in a mocking and sadistic tone.

"You bastard!" Vergil struggled as he lost his grip on Yamato, dropping it on the ground.

"I'll slay you with your own sword!" Belveul laughed and he picked up Yamato and stabbed Vergil on the chest.

Vergil lost consciousness, as he was impaled by Yamato's blade, as he bled, he experienced a vision of the day his mother Eva was killed.

"Dante, Vergil!" Eva yelled out. "Leave now!" She said as the demons approached them.

"If I was stronger…" Vergil said to himself in a sad tone. "I could have saved her…" His eyes glowed red and Yamato glowed with a violet colored demonic aura as he woke up.

"W-what's going on!?" Belveul was frightened.

"You're right…" Vergil took Yamato out of his chest and blood sprayed out of it. "Power is everything…my father failed to save us because he was weak…I failed because I was weak." His eyes glowed and a strong demonic aura emanated from him.

"Your power is nothing next to mine!" Belveul energized his tentacles and he fired demonic beams out of his many eyes.

"Scum!" Vergil's features changed, veins appeared like cracks on his face and his eyes were a black and red color and his nails changed into claws. "I'll show you a true devil's power!

"You arrogant insect!" Though frightened by Vergil's overwhelming demonic presence, Belveul continued his assault.

"You are not worthy as my opponent. "Vergil said in a menacing and demonic voice and he summoned several ghostly swords and he sent them straight at Belveul's eyes.

Belveul screamed in pain as he was blinded, his tentacles flailing around madly in a blind attempt to strike Vergil.

"I'll cut you down!" Vergil summoned a storm of ghostly swords and impaled Belveul with them. "Die…" Vergil assaulted him with a barrage of slashes from Yamato and he charged it's blade with demonic power, performing "Judgment Cut" sending dimension cutting dark slashes and cutting the helpless demon lord into nothingness.

As Belveul died, his soul appeared before Vergil as a pair of ornately designed Wakizashis one with a black and silver handle and the other with a white and gold one.

"I'll take your precious power now." Vergil took the Wakizashis in his hand and he waved them around, each slash creating a wave of powerful demonic energy, he then combined the two Wakizashis into a single O-Katana and he launched a destructive blast out of it. "You're my weapon now, Belveul."

"Nice work." A man with red eyes and long silver hair approached Vergil from a distance.

"Who are you?" Vergil dispelled Belveul and he pointed Yamato at the silver haired man.

"I'm Tooru Sayonaki." He bowed. "But you can call me Vlad or Dracula."

"Nonsense!" Vergil was getting annoyed. "Dracula perished in the battle of 1999"

"Quite perceptive!" Vlad smiled. "Tell me, would you like me to teach you how to unlock your father's full power?"

"What do you know?" Vergil asked in a doubtful tone.

"Join the IU." Vlad smirked. "And I'll show you."

"Fine…" Sensing no hostility from Vlad, Vergil agreed to his request. "I have to become stronger… I have to surpass my father!"

"Perfect!" Vlad smiled. "The Son of Sparda will join us!"

"Let Jeanne's family think I'm dead." Vergil said in a cold tone. "If I continue to stay there…more demons might go after them."

"Consider it done." Vlad nodded and smirked. "Welcome to the IU, you're codename is…" He thought for a while. "Gilver!"

"Gilver…" Vergil said. "Fine…"

* * *

A few days later, the search party that Jeanne's mother sent to find Vergil had returned.

"We found his body." One of the members said grimly.

"V-Vergil!?" Jeanne was shocked and saddened.

"I'm so sorry…" Jeanne's mother was holding back tears. "But Vergil was murdered."

"N-no!" A heartbroken Jeanne started to cry. "He can't be!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Vergil!"

"I can offer you a chance at revenge." An IU agent that was part of the search party approached Jeanne. "Come join the IU and you can find his killer."

"Vergil…" Jeanne's sad expression turned into one of extreme hatred and anger. "I will avenge him!"

* * *

Around the same time, Vergil was at an apartment Vlad had provided for him.

"Vlad promised me power." Vergil took some bandages and he wrapped them around his head, save for the part where his eyes were. "I will become stronger no matter what…" He looked at the watch Jeanne had given him with a sad and regretful expression before putting it into his pocket. "Such human feelings…I must not forget that I am a demon." He picked up Belveul and walked out of the door.

Soon the name Gilver was feared in both the IU and the mercenary world.

* * *

Author's note: Here's a flashback chapter about Jeanne and Vergil! Next chapter we return to Dante and Aria's story as they try to capture the Butei Killer! I had to push back the Butei Killer due to this chapter, I'll get back to the little cliffhanger with Dante, Aria and Shirayuki next chapter! Can any of you guess who Arikado is?

Now for some info

Belveul

A powerful demon lord that represents the sin of greed, he was defeated by Sparda 2000 years ago and has since sworn vengeance, as a Devil Arm, he takes the form of two combinable Wakizashis that can form a Katana, the very weapon Gilver carries instead of Yamato to avoid compromising is identity.

Now to answer my reviewers

Guest Again

Indeed, Yandere can give one nightmares!

Don't worry; they'll be at full power!

Thanks! And that's gonna be one fight to remember!

Tonyredgrave1999

Don't worry, in due time.

Yes both Dante and Vergil will.

Guest

I'm glad you like the story and I've reedited some parts to add detail to the actions, thank you for pointing them out.


	5. A date with the Butei Killer

Devil May Cry: Scarlet Bullets

Chapter five: A date with the Butei Killer

"What do you do when your clingy childhood friend and your stalker barge into your place and start duking it out? Normally you'd try to break it up, right? Well let's just say trying this will break something else up…most of your bones."

A jealous Shirayuki was ready to attack Dante and Aria.

"All cheaters must be punished!" Shirayuki charged in Dante and Aria's direction.

"Oh crap!" Dante was about to take out Rebellion when he saw that Shirayuki was chasing Aria around the room.

"Dante didn't do anything wrong!" Shirayuki waved her katana around. "You seduced him, Aria!" She slashed at her.

"D-do something Tony!" Aria caught Shirayuki's sword between her hands.

"Calm down." Dante sighed. "She didn't seduce me." He smirked. "Not with that kind of body anyway."

"You jerk!" Aria struggled to maintain her hold on Shirayuki's katana.

"Alright, break it up." Dante said. "I love a good catfight, but…not when the cats are armed to the teeth."

"You defiled my Dante!" Shirayuki glared at Aria.

"You stay away from my slave!" Aria was getting angry.

"Whatever…" Dante shrugged and he walked over to the window. "If anyone needs me, I'll be at Enzo's"

"You're not getting away!" Shirayuki shot chains out of her sleeves and ensnared Dante by the ankles.

"You jerk!" Aria took her handguns out of their holsters and she pointed them at Dante. "Y-y-you're my slave, yet you're so close to this girl!"

"You have me all chained up…" Dante smirked at Shirayuki. "And you're calling me a slave!" He looked at Aria as he struggled. "I don't want a bondage three way!"

"I'm supposed to be your wife!" Shirayuki yanked on the chains, pulling Dante to her. "You're my childhood friend!"

"You're my slave!" Aria blushed; she was very jealous and angry. "You can't see other girls!"

"Alright, cool it!" Dante broke the chains. "Look, Aria and I aren't dating, ok?" He sighed. "I don't like relationships."

"I-I see…" Shirayuki smiled at Dante. "As long as you're not cheating." Her eyes grew dull and a killer aura appeared.

"Relationships are pointless…" Aria looked down sadly as she saw Shirayuki smiling at Dante she then walked over to the door and locked herself in the bedroom.

* * *

The next day after classes had ended, Dante was walking back to his dorm when he saw Aria, he felt sorry for her after seeing her mood the previous night.

"Hey, princess!" Dante called out to Aria.

"T-Tony?" Aria looked at Dante, she was surprised that he was talking to her.

"Let's go somewhere." Dante smiled. "I've been a real douche to ya lately and I wanna make it up."

"Th-then spend the whole day with me!" Aria blushed and crossed her arms, she was happy that Dante had asked her out, but she didn't want to show it.

"You got it, princess!" Dante smiled and winked at Aria.

* * *

Dante and Aria were in an expensive café that Aria had chosen; they were sitting across each other having a conversation.

"This is gonna cost me…" Dante thought to himself as he read the prices on the menu.

"Your real name is Dante, right?" Aria asked curiously.

"How the hell did you figure that out?" Dante was surprised.

"That woman called you Dante." Aria gave him a jealous glare. "What's your relationship with her?!" She was getting angry.

"Yeah, that's my name." Dante sighed. "Shirayuki and I go way back, her family raised me after my mother and twin brother got killed."

"Wh-what happened?" Aria asked, she saddened by Dante's story.

"I ditched them of course." Dante shrugged. "I can't avenge Mom and Vergil if I'm stuck in some shrine, right?" His expression darkened.

"I see…" Aria looked at Dante with a sad expression.

"So, what's your deal?" Dante smirked. "I know you're not stalking me just for my good looks and charm."

"I really need your help…" Aria looked at Dante. "My mother was framed for the Butei Killer's crimes and I have to clear her name!" Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "The members of the Holmes family have always had good partners…and I wanted you to be my partner!"

"What makes you think I qualify?" Dante asked. "I may be a badass, but I'm not exactly the most reliable guy."

"When you fought the Butei Killer's drones, I knew you were the one." Aria blushed. "Even more so when you k-k-kissed me."

"We're looking for the same guy, right?" Dante smirked. "I guess we could make an awesome team!"

"Y-you mean it!?" Aria blushed and she smiled up at Dante.

"If you can keep up that is." Dante gave Aria a cocky smile. "Princess."

"Thank you so much!" Aria smiled at Dante.

"I'll do a little detective work of my own" Dante smiled. "We'll crack this case in no time! Little Sherlock!" He wiped Aria's tears away.

"Never leave my side!" Aria blushed and she walked over to Dante and hugged him. "My slave!" She smiled.

* * *

Sometime later, Dante contacted Enzo.

"Hey, Enzo!" Dante asked. "Have any leads?"

"Yeah." Enzo answered. "All the evidence you've given me points to one student at the academy, Riko Mine." He said. "See what she knows."

"Ah, the sexy one." Dante smirked. "This is gonna be fun!"

* * *

At the IU headquarters, Vlad and Gilver were discussing their plans.

"Lupine the 4th's trying desperately to pass the test I gave her." Vlad laughed. "The fool."

"That doesn't concern me…" Gilver replied coldly.

"She seems to have taken a liking to your brother." Vlad chuckled.

"That's because they're both playful and annoying." Gilver sighed as he remembered his last encounter with Dante.

"I want you to assist her." Vlad said. "Since she's after Holmes, there's no doubt your brother will be there as well."

"Very well." Gilver nodded.

"Jeanne will be sent on a recruitment mission." Vlad said. "So you'll be facing Dante alone."

"I won't lose this time." Gilver replied in a determined tone as he gripped Belveul's handle.

* * *

The next day, Dante was walking on the sidewalk when Riko spotted him.

"Tony!" Riko waved excitedly.

"Yo!" Dante grinned. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Riko is so happy to see you!" She smiled happily.

"That talking in a first person thing you're doing there is still adorable!" Dante grinned.

"You're making me blush!" Riko smiled and blushed.

"So, what's up?" Dante asked. "Here to confess?" He teased.

"You already know Riko loves you!" She giggled. "Tony Redgrave!"

"Saying you love me before our first date?" Dante smirked. "That's a red flag."

"Riko can't help how she feels about you!" She walked closer to Dante wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sorry, but I don't get off on PDA." Dante smirked. "The real magic happens in private." He placed his finger on Riko's lips.

"Then don't just tease Riko." She gave Dante a seductive smirk.

* * *

Riko led Dante to a hotel within the city and she purchased a room, when they got there, she locked the door.

"We're all alone now." Riko blushed. "You're all mine." She licked her lips.

"Blonde, busty and naughty." Dante smirked. "Just my type!"

"I know you just want me to help you with your case." Riko walked closer to Dante. "Using Riko's feelings like that, you're such a bad boy!"

"But that's what you like about me." Dante smirked and he pulled Riko closer. "Right, cutie?"

"Riko will give you what you want." She whispered into Dante's ear. "If you become Riko's lover."

"I don't think you can you can handle me." Dante grinned and he kissed Riko's neck.

"Be mine, Tony!" Riko blushed and she let out a soft moan.

"Sorry." Dante stopped. "All you get is a trailer." He smirked. "The info you have will be your ticket to this naughty movie."

"Fine!" Riko pouted and she handed Dante an envelope. "Everything's here."

"Thanks babe!" Dante grinned as he took the envelope. "Now close your eyes." He said. "I have a surprise for you."

"Riko's first time." She blushed and she closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

"Have your first time." Dante grinned and opened the window. "Next time!"

"Tony!" Riko saw him climb out the window. "Riko's really upset with you!" She blushed angrily.

"I'm a bad boy, remember?" Dante gave Riko a cocky smile. "And you love me for it!" he jumped down and landed on his feet.

* * *

Dante headed to Enzo's hotel room with the information he had just taken from Riko.

"Thanks for the heads up." Dante smiled. "I got the info right here!"

"That was quick!" Enzo was surprised. "How did you do that?"

"Let's just say I charmed the cutie." Dante smirked.

"Dante!" Aria busted open the door, she was enraged and jealous.

"Hello there, princess!" Dante smirked.

"Y-y-you did dirty things with Riko!" Aria blushed angrily. "You perverted cheater!"

"How the hell did you know that?!" Dante was shocked.

"I snuck a recording device in your coat!" Aria took out her two handguns. "I can't believe you!" She blushed and she started to cry. "You jerk!" She shot at Dante. "When you said I wasn't your type, it broke my heart! And now you do things with Riko!"

"Relax." Dante took out Rebellion and cut the bullets out of the air. "I only did it to get the info." He smirked. "And we have it!"

"The Butei Killer will strike at the abandoned opera house!" Enzo said.

"Sounds like a trap." Dante said. "Why attack in a place where there's no Butei?"

"He wants to lure his pursuers!" Aria exclaimed.

"Nice one, Little Sherlock!" Dante grinned. "Well, time to spring the trap!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Aria smiled. "Let's blow holes through him!"

* * *

Riko was waiting at the abandoned opera house when Gilver, who wore a dark blue tailcoat over his suit, approached her from behind.

"Luring Tony into a trap." Gilver said in the refined tone of a gentleman. "Quite cunning of you."

"If I defeat Tony Redgrave and Olmes." Riko smirked. "I can by myself."

"You're quite taken with Tony, aren't you?" Gilver asked.

"If I defeat Olmes." Riko blushed. "Then no one can stand between us!"

* * *

Dante and Aria walked into the abandoned opera house and saw Riko and Gilver.

"Mr. Mummy and the cutie." Dante smirked. "I suspected Gilver, but you're just full of surprises, Riko."

"I really like you, Tony." Riko smirked. "But you're such a heartbreaker."

"S-stay away from my slave!" Aria pointed her handguns at Riko. "I'll blow holes through you!"

"Some disgusting contest won't save you now…" Gilver unsheathed Belveul and pointed its blade at Dante.

"Looks like I can go all out!" Dante smirked and he took out Rebellion.

Aria and Riko were having a standoff.

"I did all this so I can fight you." Riko smirked and took out her two handguns.

"Why would you go this far?!" Aria was getting angry. "You framed my mother!"

"My full name is Riko Mine Lupine the 4th " Riko's expression darkened. "Nobody calls me by the cute name my mother gave me." She yelled out. "Everyone calls me 4th!"

"Lupine?" Aria was shocked. "You're descended from Arsene Lupine?

"If I surpass him by defeating Olmes" Riko laughed. "I can be recognized!" She started shooting at Aria.

Dante and Gilver were getting ready to start their duel.

"Tony Redgrave…" Gilver charged at Dante with Belveul in hand and he slashed at him.

"I'll beat you for real this time!" Dante parried Belveul's blade with Rebellion.

"I know your real name!" Gilver pushed Dante forward.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Dante was getting annoyed.

"Dante, Son of Sparda…" Gilver sheathed Belveul and charged its blade with demonic energy.

"How the hell do you know that?!" Dante was shocked and he charged Rebellion's blade with demonic energy.

"Because…" Gilver unsheathed Belveul and performed "Hell Burner" releasing a torrent of demonic energy that burned its surroundings in a red flame; it also burned the bandages off his face, revealing one that looked identical to Dante's.

"You!" Dante was shocked. "Y-your supposed to be dead!" he raised Rebellion. "Vergil!"

"I survived the attack, brother" Vergil replied coldly. "I've lived so I can claim our father's power…" He morphed Belveul into its twin Wakizashi form and he reverse gripped the white one.

"And not even a postcard." Dante deadpanned. "You suck at family reunions!" He glided his feet across the ground at a high speed and performed "Stinger" lunging Rebellion's blade straight at Vergil.

Aria and Riko were fighting a duel of their own.

"Then I'll blow holes through you!" Aria shot at Riko.

Riko jumped out of the way and she landed in front of Aria and she fired her handguns at point blank.

Aria fired at Riko, shooting her bulletproof uniform, the impact from the bullets was still enough to cause her pain.

"That hurt! You bitch!" Riko kept shooting at Aria, her quick movements resembling that of modern martial arts.

"Riko!" Aria kept shooting at her and she placed her white handgun back in its holster and she took out one of her Kodachis.

"I'll kill you! Olmes!" Riko's hair glowed orange and she used them as extra limbs and she pulled out two knives and held them in her hair.

Dante and Vergil crossed swords as their fight intensified.

"Useless!" Vergil crossed Belveul's twin blades and generated a demonic barrier, pushing Dante back.

"Don't count me out yet!" Dante jumped several feet into the air and performed "Helm Breaker" bringing down Rebellion's blade on Vergil with the force of a comet.

Vergil warped into a blue blur and appeared behind Dante, kicking him to the ground before landing.

Dante recovered quickly and he performed "Dance Macabre." assaulting Vergil with a barrage of charged slashes from Rebellion.

Vergil countered Dante's slashes with lighting fast movements from Belveul's twin blades.

"Gotcha!" The force from Rebellion knocked Belveul out of Vergil's hands.

"Fool!" Vergil materialized Yamato into his right hand.

"I was hoping you'd fight me with our old man's sword." Dante smirked. "Now the real fun begins!"

"I'll defeat you, Dante!" Vergil slashed Yamato in the air several times, generating razor winds to cut Dante from afar.

"Let's get this party started!" Dante gave Vergil a battle crazed grin as he performed "Round Tip" throwing Rebellion at the winds to dispel them.

Vergil summoned several ghostly swords and commanded them to impaled Dante.

Dante took out Ebony and Ivory and he fired at the swords, shattering them, he then returned them to their holsters and he caught Rebellion.

Aria and Riko's fight dragged on.

"I'll win no matter what!" Riko slashed madly at Aria as she laughed. "Because I want Tony all to myself!"

"What the?!" As Aria parried Riko's knives, she saw Dante and Vergil's fight. "There are two Dantes?" She was shocked and confused.

"What?!" A shocked Riko looked at the fight as well.

"Now I'm motivated!" Vergil smirked and he sheathed Yamato, charging it's blade with violet demonic energy, performing "Judgment Cut" unsheathing it in high speeds sending three dark orbs that contained several dimensional slashes.

"Bring it on, Bro!" Dante smirked as well and he reverse gripped Rebellion, charging it with red demonic energy, he performed "Drive" sending three explosive slash waves at Vergil's dark orbs.

The resulting impact knocked Rebellion and Yamato out of both Dante and Vergil's hands, both twins were exhausted from their fight.

"Don't you value demonic power?" Vergil asked, trying to catch his breath.

"I don't give a damn..." Dante tried to stand up.

"Don't you love that girl?" Vergil asked. "Aria H. Kanzaki."

"Relationships are crap." Dante deadpanned. "But I do think the princess over there is special." Dante looked at Aria. "I've been acting like a douche to drive her away…" He remembered the day his mother was killed. "Anyone who gets close to us…Sparda's sons, are hurt by those demon bastards!"

"So you're trying to protect her?" Vergil materialized Yamato in his hand. "I'll leave this be…for now." He thought his own situation with Jeanne.

"Running away?" Dante got up and smirked. "I'm not done!" He summoned Rebellion.

"Don't push it…" Vergil approached Riko and Aria.

"You framed my mother!" Aria was enraged; she noticed that Belveul's twin swords were on the ground. "You'll pay for that!" She picked them up and she charged at Riko.

"I'll beat you to free myself!" Riko slashed at Aria with her knives.

Aria shattered Riko's knives with Belveul's blades and went for the finishing blow.

"That's enough!" Vergil blocked Aria's attack before it could reach Riko. "We're leaving!"

"I can still beat her!" Riko pointed her handguns at Aria.

"She possesses a Devil Arm now!" Vergil glared at Riko. "If you value your life, you will retreat!"

"Fine." Riko calmed down. "I'll listen to Tony…I mean Dante's twin." She smirked.

"We'll meet again!" Vergil pointed Yamato at Dante before carrying Riko and warping away in a blue blur.

"Get back here!" Aria tried to run after Vergil and Riko.

"They've already hit the road. " Dante grabbed Aria's arm. "We'll get them next time.

"B-but!" Aria objected.

"Come on, princess." Dante carried Aria. "Let's take you home." He smirked.

"Dante…" Aria looked up at him and blushed. "I'm glad you're with me." She smiled and she hugged him.

"Aria in an opera house, eh?" Dante smirked. "Let's sing a stylin' duet!"

* * *

After Vergil took Riko to her room, he went to meet with Vlad.

"Dante is as powerful as ever." Vergil said.

"So he's finally showing his worth as Sparda's son." Vlad smirked. "Excellent!"

"Next time we meet…I'll take his amulet." Vergil replied coldly.

"Good luck, Vergil." Vlad smiled.

Vergil headed back to his room when Jeanne approached him from behind.

"Gilver..." Jeanne said. "You fought Tony Redgrave without telling me!"

"You were on a mission... I didn't want to interrupt you." Vergil replied coldly.

"But still!" Jeanne objected.

"I'll be going now." Vergil covered his face with his hand and he warped away from the area.

* * *

Author's note: Dante opens up to Aria and Vergil reveals himself! Aria and Riko fight for their things they treasure and Aria receives the Devil Arm Belveul! Next Chapter, Dante meets Reki. Don't worry about the speed of the plot. It will all make sense soon!

Now to answer my reviewers,

Tonyredgrave1999

It played a big part in this chapter's cliffhanger! And I'll consider what you said about Reki, and some time in the future, Dante will meet Akari Mamiya!

Anon

Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the fights in this chapter!


	6. Sniper rifle proposal

Devil May Cry: Scarlet Bullets

Chapter six: Sniper rifle proposal.

Dante was watching TV at his apartment, flipping through the channels.

"The cable at this school sucks." Dante sighed. "I bet Vergil's doing something really messed up right now." He smirked. "That guy's always been a serious hardass."

"Can I come in?" Reki knocked on the door.

"And who might you be?" Dante smirked. "The cute new pizza delivery girl?"

"No." She answered in an unemotional tone. "My name is Reki."

"Aria's friend?" Dante shrugged. "If you're looking for her, she's fast asleep in the room."

"I'm here to see you." Reki pointed at Dante. "Tony Redgrave."

"Well, you're looking at me." Dante shrugged. "Want something?"

"You're Dante, the son of Sparda, right?" Reki asked.

"Who told you?" Dante asked.

"I spied on you and Aria." Reki walked towards Dante. "I saw you fight your twin brother."

As Dante and Reki spoke, Aria woke up in her bed.

"So, more stalkers." Dante sighed. "I should really consider a restraining order."

"Dante." Reki pointed her Dragunov sniper at him.

"You know that thing will just tickle me, right?" Dante gave Reki a cocky grin.

"You are powerful and skilled, for the sake of the Ulus tribe." Reki put away her sniper rifle and looked into Dante's eyes. "You will marry me."

"What?" Dante joked. "You gonna make this a shot gun or sniper rifle wedding?"

"If I have to." Reki said. "I need a strong partner to have a child with."

"Then check out a gym or something." Dante deadpanned. "I'm not into that crappy relationship stuff."

"I won't take no for an answer…" Reki stared at Dante

"Then what if I say, "not interested?" does that count?" Dante sighed.

"You will give me a child…" Reki wrapped her arms around Dante's neck and she kissed him.

"Hey!" Aria yelled out after she left the bedroom. "What's going on!?" She saw Dante and Reki kissing. "Y-y-y-you pervert!" She was getting jealous and angry.

"This might be the most cliché and overused line." Dante stepped away from Reki. "But this isn't what it looks like!"

"Y-y-you were kissing Reki!" Aria took out her handguns. "I'll blow holes through you, Dante you cheating slave!"

"She was kissing me!" Dante objected.

"Y-you didn't stop her!" Aria shot at Dante.

"Dante and I will get married…" Reki held onto his arm.

"I won't let my slave marry another girl!" Aria gave Dante a jealous glare and she shot at him.

"Screw this!' Dante dodged Aria's bullets and headed for the balcony before jumping off. "See you lovely ladies later!" He smirked.

* * *

After Dante had landed on the ground, he headed over to Eric's.

"Back again?" Eric greeted Dante. "Having some more home trouble?"

"Yeah, the wife's pissed at me." Dante joked about Aria.

"Here." Eric placed a strawberry sundae on the counter. "It's on the house."

"Thanks!" Dante smiled. "You have no idea how much I needed this." He dug into his strawberry sundae.

"So, what did you do to Aria this time?" Eric asked as he wiped a glass.

"I got proposed to by some weird chick." Dante deadpanned.

"Kids these days." Eric sighed. "They want to grow up so fast."

"The married life isn't for me." Dante took a bite of his strawberry sundae.

"How's Riko?" Eric asked in a concerned tone.

"Don't sweat it, she's probably off stealing something." Dante joked.

"That's my great-granddaughter " Eric laughed.

"Your what now?!" Dante was confused.

"Where are my manners?" Eric chuckled. "My real name is Arsene Lupine, the Phantom Thief."

"That's a shocker!" Dante almost spat out his ice cream. "Tell me, how are you not six feet under?"

"As a demon hunter, you learn a few tricks." Eric smiled. "Like infusing demon blood into your system."

"That sounds nasty." Dante joked.

"But you never had to do that. "Eric smirked. "Son of Sparda."

"Great, now everyone knows." Dante deadpanned and he took another bite out of his sundae.

"You are just as charismatic as your father, especially with women." Eric smiled. "I have a gift for you." Eric placed two handguns that looked almost identical to Ebony and Ivory on the table.

"Nice guns." Dante grinned. "But I have a pair."

"These were your father's." Eric said. "Their called, "Luce and Ombra" Use them well."

"Thanks for the gift." Dante smiled. "But I think I know someone that would really like this."

"Aria, right?" Eric asked. "You two really go together, but I would prefer it if you looked at Riko."

"Relationship's aren't my style." Dante deadpanned as he finished his sundae. "But Riko's hot, I'll give her that."

"Just like your father." Eric laughed. "He said something like that, then he met your mother."

* * *

Dante headed for Enzo's hotel room when he noticed Aria, sitting down on a bench with an upset look on her face.

"Yo, princess!" Dante called out to Aria. "Why the sad look?"

"You're such a cheating jerk…" Aria looked away.

"Look, she kissed me, ok?" Dante sighed and sat next to Aria. "Besides, we're partners!"

"Then why?!" Aria glared at Dante. "Why do you keep looking at other girls?!"

"That jealous side is pretty cute." Dante smirked and kissed Aria's forehead.

"D-Dante!" Aria blushed.

"Relax." Dante smiled. "I'm not leaving you."

"You better not!" Aria hugged Dante. "You're my slave!"

"We still have to catch Riko, right?" Dante smirked. "I need you for that."

"Right!" Aria smiled. "So you better not leave my side!"

"Don't plan to!" Dante smiled. "Merry Christmas!" Dante handed Aria Luce and Ombra. "Here's your present."

"New guns?" Aria looked at Luce and Ombra with an amazed look on her face. "They look so cool!"

"They were my old man's" Dante grinned. "Now their yours!"

"Thank you so much!" Aria hugged Dante again.

"Hey!" Dante joked. "PDA isn't my thing."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the IU base Jeanne was receiving orders from one of Vlad's contacts.

"Your target is Shirayuki Hotogi." The contact told Jeanne. "You will have her join us."

"As you wish." Jeanne replied.

"You will be alone on this mission, Gilver won't be backing you up." The contact said.

"I can handle that." Jeanne said. "But may I request something?"

"I'll allow it." The contact nodded.

"I want all your files on Gilver." Jeanne requested.

"Very well." The contact said.

"Gilver… your fighting style and voice are so familiar… I'll find out who you are." Jeanne thought to herself.

* * *

Elsewhere in the base, Gilver stared out of the window, holding Yamato.

"Might controls everything… and without strength…I can never protect anything…" He thought about Jeanne.

"Hello, Vergil." Riko snuck up on him. "Ready for our next job?" She smiled.

"Very well…" Gilver replied coldly.

* * *

At the Butei High girl's dorms Shirayuki was furiously texting Dante over and over.

"I heard you took a girl to a hotel!" Shirayuki said with dull eyes and a killer aura. "Dante… we have to talk." Her killer aura got stronger. "All cheaters must be punished!"

* * *

Author's note: Here's a little filler chapter! Aria receives Luce and Ombra and we find out who Eric really is! Jeanne is suspicious of Gilver and Dante's in hot water with Shirayuki! Next chapter, we dig into Dante's past with Shirayuki and after that Dante fights Jeanne.

Now to answer my reviewers,

Tonyredgrave1999

Thanks! Catfights are always funny! And that's the next chapter!

Diego

Glad you liked it!


	7. The Mob and the Cursed Cube

Devil May Cry: Scarlet Bullets

Chapter seven: The Mob and the Cursed Cube.

A sinister shadow was looming over Tokyo city as the streets became unsafe at night, reports of people going missing, only to turn up again as mangled corpses were reaching an all-time high, both the local law enforcement and Butei were unable to solve, let alone prevent these cases, that was until 'he' showed up.

* * *

At an unknown location within the seedier districts of the city, a criminal syndicate was having an important meeting about the future of their business; the air around them was heavy with the scent of blood, metal and fire, all the smells associated with the act of taking lives and screams, gunshots and the enthusiastic peddling of drug dealers could be heard.

"This is insane!" A large balding man dressed in a black suit pounded his fist on the table furiously, his expensive jewellery and fine clothing all paid for in money earned from the blood of the victims of previous crimes. "We are the Oni group! Even the Yakuza fear us, yet this foreign mercenary is pushing us around!"

"Yeah, boss!" One of the balding man's underlings spoke out, just as crossed as his superior about the recent developments regarding the foreign mercenary. "That guy's been ruining all of our businesses!"

The pair of Oni Group criminals continued to speak against the foreign mercenary, joined by their other members, discussing their plans to kill him and on occasion, just saying whatever foul insult came into their minds.

"Huh, flattering, you know, it's not nice to talk behind people's backs." The criminals were interrupted by a young man with white hair and icy blue eyes dressed in a button up shirt and tie with a long red trench coat draped over it and a silver amulet adorned with a red jewel hung from the teenager's neck.

"I-it's you!" The Oni Group leader stood from his chair, shocked to see the very person they were just insulting walk into their doorstep. "How did you get past the guards!?"

"Those guys?" The white haired mercenary gestured at the smouldering piles of ash that were once the Oni Group's brutish guards, with a smirk in his face, the intruder continued. "They looked overworked, so I sent them home… all the way to hell."

"So you know what we are?" The Oni Group leader glared at the white haired mercenary, both surprised and impressed by his knowledge on his crime syndicate. "Quite sharp of you, Tony Redgrave!"

"The Oni Group, one of Japan's top crime syndicates, infamous for human trafficking and assassinations, on the surface… your typical Mafia style gangsters." Tony kept his gaze fixed on the balding man, speaking with the calm tone of a detective confronting a criminal. "But the name of your little club can be taken quite literally, since you demon bastards are doing this to extract human souls, part of your… strange bid for more power, am I right, Mister Yashima?"

"So the rumours are true, the infamous Tony Redgrave is in reality… a Devil Hunter!" Mister Yashima smirked as his eyes started to glow an ominous green and his body started to transform into a more hideous shape, his skin turning into a hardened red shell, horns growing out of his head, claws out of his hands and feet and finally his face changed into that of a demonic looking lion as two flaming wings sprouted out from his back. "_**Congratulations on finding us out, but you won't live to tell anyone!**_" The newly revealed demon spoke in a low and menacing voice.

As Mister Yashima transformed into his true Flame Demon form, his criminal underlings soon followed his example, transforming into demonic forms of their own that varied between, scythe wielding predators and armoured killers with bladed arms.

"Let's get this action flick started!" With an excited smirk on his face, Tony took out Ebony and Ivory and pointed both handguns at the demonic horde before him. "Ready to start shooting?"

Ignoring Tony's attempts at humour, the demonic criminals lunged at the white haired mercenary for a savage attack, the scythe wielding monstrosities waved their weapons madly in an attempt to cut down their opponent.

Dante smirked and he opened fire, the sound of gunshots, demonic screams and bullets falling on the ground like heavy metal raindrops filled the room as the carnage ensued and the scythe wielding demons fell one by one, leaving piles of sand where they once were.

After the scythe wielding demons were massacred by Tony's barrage of shots, the armoured demons moved in for the kill, the one that was positioned at the centre, slammed its giant bladed arm on the ground where the white haired mercenary stood, thinking it killed its target, the monstrosity of a thug waited for the dust to clear, only to see that the Devil Hunter was nowhere to be seen.

"Trying for a smash hit?" Tony, having used his 'Trickster' style appeared in a red blur behind the armoured demon. "Good, cause this blockbuster event is just gettin' started!" The white haired mercenary held out his hand and his trusty Rebellion Zweihander came crashing into it through the window. "And cut!" The Devil Hunter smirked and he took out all of the demonic criminals in one slash, leaving a pile of ash in their wake. "That was all hype and no delivery; ready for the sequel?" The teenager pointed his sword at Mister Yashima, challenging the Flame Demon to a fight.

"You cocky little-"Mister Yashima gave Tony an incensed glare before roaring out in anger , getting in the way of his businesses as one thing, but managing to kill all of his most trusted syndicate members pushed the Oni Group leader over the edge. "You're just like that punk that killed my son, Taro at Yokai Academy!" the criminal charged at the teenager, but with all the rage he was feeling over the recent death of his son and the reports that his killer bore a striking resemblance to his current opponent in both attitude and appearance, the Flame Demon didn't bother to strategize, making him an easy target.

"Hey, gangster." Tony smirked and pointed Ivory right between Mister Yashima's eyes, seeing that the Flame Demon's anger was deeply affecting his success rate in this fight. "Here's your mug shot!" The white haired mercenary pulled the trigger of his handgun and pumped the Oni Group leader's head full of bullets, as the demonic criminal burned away, the Devil Hunter let out a disappointed sigh, expecting more of a fight from someone that talked so big. "Two stars out of five…"

* * *

After the Oni Group had been dealt with, Tony, who had worked up quite an appetite from the fight, headed to Eric's diner to meet with Enzo to report the success of his latest job and to order his usual pizza and strawberry sundae.

"Looks like Tokyo's gonna be allot safer!" Tony recalled his fight with the demonic criminals, knowing he had just put an end to their borderline evil activities; he was quite pleased with himself. "Quite the pay check we're getting' here."

"Yeah, this Genya Arikado guy is filthy rich! He paid us over 500,000 Dollars for this job!" Enzo fantasized about all the things he could by with his cut of the reward money, he pictured all sorts of girls, liquor brands as well as some really fancy cars.

"Here, it's on the house." Eric placed a meat lover's pizza and a strawberry sundae on the counter right in front of Tony, the diner owner smiled at the white haired mercenary, content at his actions. "Now that the streets are safe, I should be having more customers."

"Thanks for the food!" Tony smiled as he took a slice of pizza from the plate, killing all those demons really made him hungry.

"It's 2:00 in the morning; does Aria know where you are?" Eric raised an eyebrow at Tony, knowing of the pink haired Butei's possessive tendencies and the chaos they usually brought.

"Don't sweat the small stuff." Tony finished his slice of pizza quickly before taking another one from the plate; he spoke in a confident tone, thinking that his plan was fool proof. "I snuck out of the dorms when she was asleep, I'll chill here for three hours, maybe give Riko a call and be back before dawn."

As Tony finished his pizza and prepared to enjoy his strawberry sundae, he felt a familiar malefic aura behind him, exuded by Aria, who had just arrived.

"T-Tony, you might want to look behind you!" Enzo pointed at the incensed Aria, his finger trembled as the memory of the pink haired Butei's violent tendencies flashed in the heavyset middleman's mind.

"What I don't know won't hurt me, right?" Tony smirked, fully aware of Aria's presence, the white haired mercenary decided ignore her, hoping that she'd get bored, not knowing the that opposite would happen.

"Tony you jerk!" Aria yelled at the white haired mercenary, angered by his flippant attitude and the fact that he went missing in the middle of the night. "I was worried sick! Where the hell were you?!"

"I was at a party." Tony joked with obvious sarcasm in his voice, leaving out the details of his bloody encounter with the Oni Group and his fight with the demonic criminals. "Wasn't as fun as I expected."

"You're my slave! You can't do these things without telling me!" Aria brought her fists down on the table, her angered expression growing more intense with every second.

"Sorry, but the jobs I take are very dangerous, you know? Demons and all that..." Tony deadpanned as he placed his hand on Aria's shoulder in an attempt to calm the pink haired Butei.

"You could at least tell me before you leave…" Aria looked down; her bangs covering her eyes, the pink haired Butei hated it when Tony did things behind her back.

"You got it." Tony smiled at Aria, unable to resist how cute the pink haired butei was when she was sad. "I'll stick a note on the fridge next time." The white haired mercenary joked, trying to lighten up the mood, the Devil Hunter then heard his ringtone and checked his messages, only to find 300 unread texts, all from Shirayuki. "Just great…"

* * *

Outside the city, Gilver was headed to a mansion to meet one of his contacts and an old friend of his father, once he entered; he made his way up to the study, where he met an orange haired man in his late twenties that wore a gas mask over his face, surrounding him, were relics of both the mystical and macabre variety.

"Nice to see you again… Vergil." The masked man welcomed Gilver into his study, glad to see the bandaged assassin. "What brings you to my mansion?"

"Sekaibashi Gabriel…" Gilver looked at the masked man and bowed in respect to his benefactor. "I'm here in search of a new weapon, I lost Belveul recently and I'm looking for a replacement."

"So you're not here to visit your favourite godfather?" Sekaibashi chuckled as he listened to Gilver's request, seeing the seriousness in the bandaged assassin's eyes; the masked man stood from his seat and picked up a sheathed katana with a black handle, a golden guard and green markings on its scabbard from the wall of his study. "This is Muramasa, it's been a while since you've held her and I'm sure she is the weapon that you seek, just treat her with respect."

"A reunion…?" Gilver took Muramasa and examined the sword carefully, sensing strong power from it, approving of his new weapon. "How much do I owe you for her?"

"She's free, but in return, you must take this Cursed Tool off my hands" Sekaibashi gestured towards a large metal cube that pulsated with blue energy that ran along the lines on its surface and a red orb at the centre.

"It's a box…" Gilver stared at the glowing cube, clearly irritated by what he thought was a practical joke for Sekaibashi's amusement.

"It's much more than that; this device is the legendary Fear in Cube, a torture device that was created during the inquisition and a gift from your father, Sparda." Sekaibashi declared proudly as he pointed at the mysterious cube, confident in his decision to leave it in Gilver's hands.

"Fine then… thanks for these weapons, Sekaibashi." Gilver nodded and left the room, confident in the new additions to his arsenal. "_Next time will be different… I will take your half of the amulet… Dante_…" The bandaged assassin thought to himself, eagerly anticipating his next battle with his long lost twin brother.

* * *

Gilver made his way back to the city with his new weapons, the citizens stared at the bandaged assassin with looks of both fear and extreme confusion at his intimidating appearance, but none of that mattered to him, as the mysterious teen entered the hotel he was staying at, he took the elevator up to his room and locked the door.

"Using Yamato would be unwise… Jeanne will figure out my identity for sure if she sees it." Gilver sighed, recalling his time with his former fiancé and his decision to abandon her so that the demons stay away from her and her family, though he never admitted it, the bandaged assassin still missed his childhood friend, just then, the mysterious teenager notice a note stuck to the cube that read. "Call her Fear Kubrick."

Just as Gilver lifted the cube, its shape suddenly changed into that of an unconscious and naked young girl with long blue hair, her slender figure not unlike Aria's.

"What is this?" Gilver stared at the girl before him, not because of her bare state, but rather out of curiosity and disbelief at her sudden change from the cube that Sekaibashi had given him.

The blue haired girl woke up in Gilver's arms, her eyes opened to reveal their dark red colour, her cheeks then turned a similar red when she realized the position she was in.

"Unbelievable…" Gilver shook his head before setting the blue haired girl down gently, he knew that receiving such a powerful weapon as a bonus was too good to be true. "Sekaibashi you…"

"Y-you were staring at me, you pervert! I'll curse you!" Fear yelled at Gilver, but her fear chased away her feelings of anger a soon as she saw the bandaged assassin, the eyes under the bandages were like nothing she had ever seen before, they were both sad and cruel at the same time.

"I assure you, those were not my intentions." Gilver replied calmly to Fear's accusation, though he was understandably annoyed by this whole situation, he knew that the blue haired girl was a powerful weapon.

"Wh-who are you?" Fear continued to stare at the bandaged assassin, this time, she was curious about what he hid under the ominous looking rags.

"Forgive me, sometimes I forget I have these on." Seeing no harm in it, Gilver slowly unwrapped the bandages around his head, revealing his youthful face, combed down silver hair and icy blue eyes.

Fear was at a loss or words, Gilver's otherworldly features made her blush uncontrollably; the blue haired girl was shocked to see that the bandaged assassin was so young and beautiful.

"You can call me Gilver… but since you'll be my weapon, I suppose I can trust you with my true name, its Vergil… but only call me that when we're alone." The elder Son of Sparda introduced himself to Fear; knowing that keeping his identity a secret from the blue haired girl would cause him too much stress.

"Vergil…" Fear was mesmerized by Vergil's ethereal features and smooth sounding voice, the cursed tool felt a sense if familiarity from the bandaged assassin, as if his face was locked somewhere within her memory.

"It's getting late… we'll continue this discussion in the morning." Vergil closed his eyes, deep in thought, the bandaged assassin planned on utilizing his new weapons during his next showdown with Dante. The elder Son of Sparda was determined to settle things with his twin brother once and for all.

* * *

After enduring an earful of Aria's harsh scolding for three hours straight, Dante walked back to the dorms with the pink haired Butei, daybreak lit up the city as the two lone figures headed home, the Devil Hunter still carrying the smell of blood and gunpowder from his run in with the Oni Group.

"Damn... not a minute of sleep, these night time jobs are a real pain in the ass." Dante yawned from exhaustion; the stress from his long battle coupled with Aria's angry outburst back at Eric's took its toll on even the infamous "Tony the Devil" who was known for his inhuman stamina. "Hey, princess, ya still ticked?"

"Why do you care…?" Aria was still sulking from Dante's lack of sensitivity regarding her clear worry for him, lately the pink haired Butei felt as if the white haired mercenary was spending less time with her ever since he took his mysterious 'side jobs'. "You big jerk!"

"I'm your Watson, remember?" Dante placed his hand atop Aria's head, feeling guilty for the supposed neglect for the pink haired Butei's feelings. The white haired mercenary knew when he was making women sad and despite his lady killer reputation, the younger Son of Sparda couldn't bear seeing cute girls cry. "Breaking character and ditching you would piss off anyone reading this messed up Sherlock reboot."

"Tony…" Aria blushed at the sincerity of Dante's words, despite his flippant tone and playful choice of words; she knew that the white haired mercenary meant what he said, and that he would never abandon her. "L-let's just go home!" The pink haired butei stormed off, embarrassed by the growing intensity of her blush.

* * *

Deep within the confines of the I.U headquarters, Jeanne was reviewing the files she had obtained regarding the mysterious Gilver's activities, the rays of morning sunlight kissed the D'arc descendant's silver locks giving off a regal shine, but the surroundings didn't matter to the female knight, who was deeply immersed in her task.

"Gilver…a mysterious assassin, whose identity is kept secret to even to the Underworlds highest priority members… at sixteen, he became known for his efficient assassinations, his activities in the Mercenary World have earned him the nickname 'Bandaged Death'" Jeanne read from the bandaged assassin's personal file, her curiosity on the subject of her mysterious partner taking control of her usually calm mind. "His activities began three years ago…" The female knight was not prepared for what she read next, the shock in her eyes now very clear as she read on. "When an I.U representative recruited an adoptive member of the D'arc family into their ranks, the current identity of this member is highly classified."

The timeline, Gilver's age and the mention of a D'arc family member that had gone missing all pieced together a painful puzzle within Jeanne's heart and mind.

"Gilver… you're…!" Jeanne was feeling a myriad of complicated emotions, the symphony of sadness, shock and betrayal played its song within the female knights heart as the bandaged assassin's identity became clear, those feelings only intensified when she remembered the locks of white hair she had seen after the elder Son of Sparda's run in with Tony Redgrave. "Vergil…!"

* * *

Vergil stood on the balcony of his hotel room with Fear still asleep behind him, the white haired swordsman held in his hand, the bandages he used to conceal his identity, but something was different about the mysterious teenager, this time, he wore a regal blue trench coat over his dress shirt and tie and his green pants replaced by blue ones, but what stood out most in his new appearance, was Yamato's presence, along with his mother's amulet.

"Unwise or not… I must face Dante at my strongest." Vergil recalled his fight with his twin brother and the remark he had made the previous night regarding Jeanne. "I've hidden in the shadows like a coward for too long, now that I have no more use of the I.U… I can begin my bloody journey." The elder son of Sparda spoke with a newfound resolve in his voice, having grown tired of the dishonourable life of an assassin; he then tossed the bandages out of the balcony as a symbol of his abandonment of his previous profession. "As a Dark Slayer… and a Son of Sparda… I will claim Father's power."

Set on the night table next to the bed, was a newly forged Butei High student I.D along with the necessary paperwork, the name on the card read. "Gilbert Redgrave" Just then, Muramasa started to glow ominously.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the wait! As a thank you to my readers and reviewers, I gave this story a much more detailed writing style! Expect later chapters to be more like this one, Dante takes down a demonic Yakuza group and Vergil obtains the Fear in Cube and Muramasa, both from the Anime C3, which will play a big role in this story. Dante still has a long way to go with Aria and Jeanne did some detective work to find out who Gilver really is, I did that to avoid the cliché of an idea I had of a shocking mid-battle reveal and to capture Jeanne's competence. Next chapter, Dante's charged with protecting Shirayuki from Durandal and Vergil enrols as "Gilbert Redgrave". This chapter is a new start for this story; expect the plot to kick in next chapter! The sequel of this story, Devil May Cry: Crimson Soul will star Nero and Shana from Shakugan no Shana.

Now to answer my reviewers

Sonicsucks12

When the S1 arc closes.

AlitolexIto

Thanks! And good luck with your amazing stories!

Tonyredgrave1999

Glad you liked it! Expect more comedy and action!

Guest

She'll get 10x scarier next chapter!

Anon

Sorry for the wait!

Thanks! That's a great idea!

Kroz phantomville

Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

GhostStryker92

Thanks! I'll try to keep things interesting.

Hellfire44

Expect more out of Dante and Vergil's twin dynamic, things will be different.

Nekko Maiden

Thanks for your praise! I'm glad you're enjoying my story so much, I'll try my best to keep my readers like you happy with my story.

Nero will star in the sequel story.

Samg17' B-13

Thanks! And I've made those changes now!

Ren tsugami

Trust me; she'll have one hell of a training session to master them.

Yes there will be and some returning ones, and yes they are, we'll find out in future chapters.

Fortis499

Dante's unique brand of comedy will keep on coming!


End file.
